New Beginning
by HardyGurl
Summary: another story in the saga of Iris and Jeff Hardy. This ones kinda long but i worked really hard on this so please R & R be gentle....


"God Jeff I wish you were here. I hate being alone... especially in a hospital." I thought to myself. "AND THIS IS YOUR KID DAMMIT!..." I sigh and growl. "I know, its part of business, but still you had nine months to tell McMahon that you had to take a day off for the birth of your baby Jeff..." Oh well... I shift my weight.   
An older lady comes in, "How are you doing honey? Are you comfortable?"  
"Yea. I'm ok... I'm kinda lonely though. There's no one in here to talk to." I poke my stomach, "And this one is a real party animal, he is."   
"He? Did the doctor tell you the sex of the baby?"  
"No. I wanted to be surprised... why do you know?"  
The nurse shakes her head, "No. I think it's more fun when you find out when it's born. It adds to the excitement."   
"Too right! Y'know you're pretty cool... can I request you all the time I'm here?"  
The nurse shrugs, "I guess you'll have to talk to my supervisor."   
"I think I shall have to do that."   
"You're in pretty good spirits for you state dear... Is this your first?"  
I nod, "How can you tell?"  
"You look really young."  
"I'm 21... and hubby is gonna be 24... how can you tell that it's my first... besides my age?"  
"Because you look bored... are you scared?"  
"Petrified."  
"Don't be. This is totally natural." The nurse takes out her wallet and shows me a picture of three little kids.  
"Are they yours?"  
"Yep. Those are my little angels."  
"How old are they?"  
"Well. This is Max, he's 10. Megan, the girl, is 5. Derrick is my youngest at 3."  
"So they're pretty close?"  
"Yea. Everyone says it's sometimes better if you have them close together."  
I nod and rub my stomach again, "I don't know if this will be our only. It wasn't really planned."  
"Oh. Are you keeping it?"  
"Yes of course. Hubby wants to keep it and so do I... He travels a lot and I go with him so we can be together."  
"Where have you guys been?"  
"All over the world. He told me after the sixth month that he wants me to stay at home because it was really dangerous." I sigh.  
"Traveling? Dangerous??? Since when? My mother was a photographer who had three kids as well AND she worked up until she went into labor!"  
"Well, you will have to talk to you-know-who about that." I laughed and looked at the clock. "Almost 8... Time for Raw." I feel the baby roll over, "C'mon you can wait till daddy gets here."  
"Is he coming?"  
"Yea. He'll be here with his brother after work... Yea, work."   
"They work the last shift huh? Well I hope they make it... I'll stay here until they get here if that's ok?"  
"Sure." I grab the remote and flip through channels, "Sit down and chat with me for a while."  
"Ok." The nurse sits in the chair by me, "My name is Misty."  
"I'm Iris, as if you didn't already know." I laugh and poke my stomach again, "Wake up and help me look for your delinquent father... I'm talking to you young man... er... young lady... uh... nevermind!"  
Misty was rolling with laughter, "You are a bundle of joy in your own right! Your hubby must treasure you a lot!"   
"Yea, he does. He shows it to me everyday." I flip a few more channels, "A-HA!" I exclaim when I find the channel with Raw. "TIME TO PARTY!"   
"Wow... I never expected you to like wrestling... usually the ladies that are in here are watching gardening channels or something relaxing."  
"Oh hell no. I got friends the WWF, and they're all gonna come see me after their matches... well most of them."  
"...wow. You know them? ...How well"  
"Very. We're all like family in the locker room!"  
"If there is a party, am I invited?"  
"Yes. I appoint you my personal nurse!" I declare.  
The opening scene of Raw has Kevin Kelly interviewing Test before his match.  
"Look sweetie... its Uncle Andrew. He really wants to see us..."  
"You know Test?"  
"Oh yea. I've known him for a long time. He's such a sweetheart, absolute doll. He was the one teasing me about naming my baby Andrew if it was a boy."  
"What did daddy say?"  
"Nothin'. He was too busy laughing!"  
After the interview the cameras were out scanning the crowd, then Edge and Christians theme rocked the arena. "Look it's Adam and Jason..."  
"Now I don't like those guys too much... their characters anyway."  
"I was gonna say... they'll be here later. They better be. It's the birth of their niece or nephew for god sake!"  
"Niece? Nephew? You mean those are your brothers?"   
"Yea, it's got its benefits!" I laugh. "And yes, they are SMARTER than they sound on TV."  
The nurse laughs, "They look like they're a lot of fun to be with... wow..."  
"What's up?"  
"Edge and Christian are your brothers... Andrew Martin is your best friend... I'm kinda anxious to find out who daddy is!"  
"I'll let you guess."  
"Oh, that isn't fair! I'm no good at these things!"  
"You wouldn't expect him to be a father... for one he is young as I said before. AND he's a crazy S.O.B! Get him away from the cameras and he's very quiet and reserved, but don't you dare underestimate him!" I laugh.  
"Oh ok." She says smiling. We watch for a few minutes then Misty gets up. "I have to go for a minute here... bathroom and I have to check in at the front desk... I'm gonna tell them that I'm staying with you until your friends get here."  
"Ok." I say, "...I miss you my angel. I hope you come for me soon."   
*RIIIIIIING*   
"Huh?" I grab the phone. "Hello?"  
"H-hi... How are you?"  
"Jeff... baby... hey, are you ok?"  
"My head is going in a hundred different directions... It's 80% you and the baby, the other 20% is on the title match with the Holly's tonight... My head ain't in the match..."  
I get really quiet, "I'm so scared Jeff."  
"No baby. You got to be strong for us. I promise either win or lose I'll be there as soon as I can, and Matt and Amy will be there too."  
"I love you so much Jeff." I whisper.  
"Shh... don't cry... please."  
"I'm so scared... I'm sorry that I'm like this before your match. I know how much it means to you and Matt."  
"Hey, its ok I promise. I'll be there before you know it."  
Misty comes back in, "Iris honey, are you ok?"  
"Who was that?" Jeff asks in his protective tone.  
"It's just the nurse honey... its ok. I love you."  
"I love you too baby." Jeff pauses. "Hey someone wants to talk to you."  
"Hey lil sis!"   
"Mattie! Oh my Mattie. I miss you guys so bad... Hurry out and see me please!"  
"Hey... its ok now... We'll be there I promise, and we'll have the titles too!"   
"Please hurry." I whisper again.  
"Oh wow... Jeff I swear to God you ain't leavin' her once you get there titles or no... I don't care if we both get canned. I'm staying with you two!"  
"Baby... I hate to cut this short but we have to go... we're up next. You watching?"  
"Yea. I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
"This match is for you... I'll be careful too I promise."  
"Ok... I love you."  
"I love you too baby... I'll see you in a bit."  
"Bye..." I hang up the phone. I could sense anxiousness in his voice to get the match over with and also it seemed like he didn't want to get off the phone...  
"Are you sure you're ok?"  
"Yea." I wipe my face. "It was him. He'll be here soon... its about an hour drive here."  
"Oh... I hope they don't get stuck in any traffic."  
"Yea..." I lay back and try to relax, "Daddy will be here soon. I promise..."  
Misty grabs the remote, "Do you mind if I turn it up a little bit?"  
"Oh go ahead."   
I hear the announcers comment on the previous match.  
"Oh! It's my Hardy Boyz!"  
My eyes snap open, "My Jeffrey?" Just then the Hardy's theme rocks the arena and the crowd goes absolutely berserk! "Yep. It's them."   
"Well ladies and gentlemen this is the title shot that the Hardy brothers have trained months for. Also folks, I would like to send a personal congratulations to Jeff Hardy who's wife Iris is in the hospital with a baby on the way..." J.R says.  
Misty's jaw drops to the floor, "Jeff Hardy..." she turns to me with eyes as big as dinner plates.   
"Look my little one... Daddy's on T.V... He and Uncle Mattie are gonna win tonight for us..."  
"Jeff Har... you said the father was crazy, but I didn't think it was him!"  
I just blink.  
"You tamed the wild child... Do you know how many hearts you broke with that single announcement?"  
I look at her... "Is that a bad thing?"  
"Noooo my child! It's wonderful! I didn't mean anything bad by that there. It's just that... wow... I'm sorry for upsetting you."  
"You didn't..."  
"So that's how you got almost the whole wing to yourself! Hubby probably pulled some major strings for you and the little one. He wanted you to be alone so no one would bother you... and I understand why..."  
"He said he didn't want anyone to know I was here so he could come up and see me whenever and not have anyone follow."  
"He's a smart kid, and a very loving husband."  
"It's too lonely..." I sighed and watch the match.  
"Here come the champions... Hardcore and Crash Holly... and Molly Holly." Paul says. "The Hardys' are in for a real fight tonight... and I think it will be interesting to see if Jeff Hardys' head is in the game..."  
"Misty... my head really hurts..." I curl up and lay down. "I'm going to try to rest."  
"Ok..." Misty turns down the TV. "I'll wake you when they get here ok?"  
"Ok... g`nite." I close my eyes and try to make myself feel better...  
  
  
  
"The crowd is going crazy! We have new Tag Team Champions! Congratulations once again to Jeff and Iris Hardy on their new addition to the family and The Hardy Boyz for their stunning come from behind victory over the Holly's to become the new WWF   
Champs!"   
  
  



End file.
